Halloween is For Real Men
by Nells729
Summary: It's Halloween and everyone shows up for Mindy's 'Singles Fright Night'.


**Nothing fancy, just a Halloween snip-it :)**

Mindy took a step back to admire her work. Chocolate cupcakes (minus the one that she had already eaten), check! Candy bowls, check! Banner across her living room which read "Singles Fright Night", check! Free copies of Rishi's demo, check! This will be great, she thought as she looked around her apartment. Halloween was in the air, along with lame Halloween decorations. As much as she loved Halloween, she hated actually decorating her apartment for it. She was always divided between keeping the vibe 'PG' or scary. She had carefully arranged and decorated her apartment to its scariest. Ok, maybe not that scary, but she definitely put up at least three cobwebs and one scare crow on the staircase. 'PG' won out tonight. Who cares? They are here to see me, not my decorations, she thought nodding her head in overall approval of the place.

She hurriedly changed into her Flavor Flav costume before her guests arrived, large chain necklace with the over-sized clock and all. She originally planned on being sexy Cleopatra but scratched that idea during a conversation with Danny earlier in the day. He mentioned hating that Halloween was only an opportunity for women to acceptably dress like sluts and that he preferred a funny costume. Damn it, she thought as she left the office and headed straight to the costume store. Slim pickings, it was either Flavor Flav or Flo from Progressive. White was not her color and lucky for her, she already had a gold grill for her teeth...long story, it was back in college and involved a guy in a leotard.

The first to arrive was Morgan, of course. Mindy questioned him immediately, "Morgan? What the hell? I can see that you are supposed to be a mummy, but you are only half covered."

"Yeah, well, I ran out of toilet paper. Can I use your restroom.. and do you keep extra rolls of toilet paper in there?"

Everyone else arrived shortly after Morgan. That is, everyone but Danny. He told Mindy that morning that he was not sure if he would show up or not. Mindy hoped that he would but didn't hold her breath for it.

The party was well under way when Danny knocked at the door, sans costume. She smiled on the inside. "Really, Danny? No costume? Jeez, you are such an old party pooper. I hope you are making up for this with a present for the host." Mindy said, extending her hand. She didn't notice that his clothing seemed too bulky tonight.

"I came. That's enough. Don't push your luck or else I will leave. Don't think that this is the _only_ party tonight." He groaned and stepped past Mindy into her apartment. He took a few moments to look her over. "I like your costume. Is that a gold grill? Wow, Mindy. I expected you to be a sexy cat, or a sexy librarian, or a sexy police officer. _Something_ sexy."

"No, Danny. I have enough sexy here," she paused to do a quick turn for Danny "to make up for the lack of sexiness in this costume. It's tiring always being sexy. It's my night off."

Danny laughed but desperately wanted to get into the restroom. The polyester fabric underneath his clothes was itching the hell out of him and he was ready to shock everyone. "Hey, Min? May I use your restroom?"

"Sure, but Morgan used up the toilet paper. If you need any, go grab some from off of him."

Morgan immediately yelled from the other end of the room, "Yeah, Dr. C – Feel free to grab some off of me! Dr. Reed already used my arm as a napkin. It's all good!"

Danny raced the restroom and squirmed out of his clothes. The bright blue and red fabric clinging tightly to his body made him uncomfortable but he didn't care. For once in his life, he wanted to let go. He wanted to shock Mindy most of all. He neatly folded his normal clothes and placed them in a stack on the corner of the floor.

Mindy was serving punch to Betsy, dressed as a mouse in a grey body suit and leggings with mouse ears, when she saw him inching out of the restroom. "Oh My God!" she screamed unintentionally. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She pointed to Danny as she began to laugh hysterically.

There Danny was, dressed in a Superman costume from top to bottom. The thin material hugged every muscle of his body. He stood confidently and placed his hands on his hips and posed for his audience.

Mindy could not believe her eyes. In between her laughs and gasps for air, she pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the man standing across the room from her.

"Okay, that's enough manhandling me, everyone. Stop. I just wanted everyone to see what a real man looks like in a costume." He grinned but shifted nervously.

"It's a good thing I have already seen your junk, Dr. C - because that little outfit is not leaving much up to the imagination." Morgan said, inappropriately eying Danny.

"That's enough. You guys are making this weird. This is classic Superman, how are you turning this into something sexual?" Danny retorted, looking at everyone in confusion.

"For someone who hates sexy costumes so much, Danny boy, you sure did outdo yourself" Mindy joked, holding up her phone to get another quick photo. "I'm totally submitting this for the Sexy Men of the Year calendar."

"Enough, guys. This is not sexy. I am not going for sexy. This is Superman! Come on, Jeremy, help me out here." He pleaded with Jeremy.

"Sorry, Danny. You look quite God-like. If I were a woman, I would want to hit on you tonight." He said nonchalantly before picking up another cupcake.  
"Ridiculous. I am changing back to my normal clothes." Danny said throwing his hands in the air.

"No, leave it on, Danny. We already have enough sweets to eat. You can be our eye candy! I mean, this is a singles night but there won't be any hooking up at this shindig. Keep it on, please? For the ladies?" Mindy said, winking at Danny.

"This is awkward, Min. Stop staring at me like that. I am not a piece of meat." Danny said, while retreating into the restroom to change.

"You're no fun, Danny boy!" Mindy yelled after him. She immediately posted a photo or two of Danny to Instagram, smiling while she did it.

In the restroom, Danny took a look at himself and grinned. Okay, I'm sexy. Sue me, he thought as he peeled off the thin layer of the superhero costume. It itched like hell, anyways…but he got the reaction he was going for. "Crossing that off of my bucket list." he said out loud.


End file.
